mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers:(Alternations)
Alternations was a Cartoon from 2000 to now which (mostly) used characters which were introduced or had a cameo appearance in the Transformers movie. The characters themselves being a mismatch of characters from mainly New Beginnings (yes, I'm counting the Spinoff) and Twenty-thirty-seven, also maybe some Origins, Warped and TBWRR. Characters: Autobots: * Jazzimus Prime (Leader) (Altmode: Semi-Truck of unknown model) * Primbee (Second in Command) (Altmode:Chevrolet Camaro) * Eggbuster (Altmode:Chicken) * Pieswipe (Altmode:Pie truck) * Daricorn (Altmode:Reindeer) * Ironbulk (Weapons specialist) (Altmode:Van of unknown model) * Elikeila (Co-leader, Significant Other to Jazzimus) (Altmode:Spider) * Primal (Altmode: Pontiac Solstice) * Vanguard (Altmode:Van of unknown model) * Chromia (Spy) (Altmode: Motorcycle of unknown model) Autobots who would've been introduced in Season 2: * Flashbee (Altmode:Volkswagen New Beetle) * Cannontrot (Altmode: GMC Topkick) * Sidepr0m (Altmode: Mitsubishi of unknown car) * Questionwarp (Altmode: Whale) * Flybot (Altmode: Fly) Autobots who would've been introduced in Season 3: * Arrceus II (Melee specialist) (Altmode: Chevrolet Corvette Stingray) * Trailercarry (Altmode: Car Carrier of unknown type) * Autobot Dundee (Altmode: Range Rover) * Coolguy (Altmode: Audi TT) * Ivoryclaw (Altmode: Rhino-Elephant-Bear fuzor) * Clinker (Autobot Medic) (Altmode: Modified Emergency Hummer) * Greenbee (Altmode: Volkswagen Beetle Bug) * Einstenien-KraftF (Altmode: Mercedes-Benz) * Topgear (Altmode: Chevrolet Corvette) = Autobots who would be introduced in Season 4: = * Bumblebee (Altmode: Bee) * Hound (Altmode: German Shepherd) * Chrome (Altmode: Heward-Packett Computer) * Walker (Altmode: SR-71 Blackbird) * Angelic Princess (Altmode: Futuristic Winged Motorcycle) * Blitzkrieg (Altmode: WWII Biplane) * Elita-One (Altmode: Cadillac of unknown car) * Glyph (Arrceus' sister) (Altmode: Seagull) = Autobot Drones Used: = * Sentrybots (Altmode: Police cars of all types) * Speedabots (Altmode: Chevrolet Camaros) * Medidrones (Altmode: Ambulances of all types) Decepticons: * Arcee/Ventreus (Leader) (Altmode: Convertible of unknown model) * Unknown/Cataclyst (Second-In-Command) (Altmode: Cat) * Tailstrike (Third-In-Command) (Altmode: Helicopter of unknown model) * Starscream (Scientist) (Altmode: F-22 Raptor) * Dirge (Altmode: F-22 Raptor) * Airwave (Communications) (Altmode: I-Pod) * Drillbit (Altmode: Drill-tank with two drills) * Aerialtwin (Altmodes: Jet of unknown model) * Trinity (Communications) (Altmodes: Jukebox, Tape-deck, Radio) * Copbot (Altmode: Saleen S7) Decepticons who would be introduced in Season 2: * Longneck (Altmode: Giraffe) * Shockwave (Altmode: Seal) * Gigglepaige/Deathgirl (Resident Insane Decepticon) (Altmode: Dodge Avenger) * Miysara (Decepticon Princess) (Altmode: Small Red Car of unknown model.) * C4LCU14T0R (Decepticon Mathematician) (Altmode: Obviously a Calculator) Decepticons who would be introduced in season 3: * Roadhog (Altmode: Harley-Davidson motorcycle) * Splurge (Altmode: Old Car of unknown model) * Skystriker (Evil Clone of Jazzimus) (Altmode: Semi-Truck of unknown model) * Mumblebee (Altmode: Chevrolet Camaro) * Doc (Decepticon Surgeon) (Altmode: Modified Emergency Hummer) * Delivery (Altmode: Mailman's truck) * Pestilence (Altmode: Mosquito) * Roachinator (Altmode: Cockroach) * Amputate (Altmode: Spider Tank-type thing) * Murderbee (Altmode: Chevrolet Camaro) = Decepticons who would be introduced in Season 4: = * Duchess (Altmode: Sheep) * Hornet (Altmode: Hudson Hornet) * Destroy (Unknown's Suck-up, also arsonist) (Altmode: Cherry picker truck) * Mirage (Altmode: Unknown US Aircraft Carrier) * Lenswave (Altmode: Camera of unknown model) * Red Alert (Altmode: Chevrolet Corvette) * Unicron, The Chaos Bringer Himself (Altmode: Planet-type thing) * Pac-Tron (Altmode: Planet-type thing) = Decepticon Drones used: = * Vehicons (Altmodes: Cars of unknown models) * Jeticons (Altmodes: Jets of all kinds) * Tankicons (Altmodes: Tanks of all kinds) * Motorcycons (Altmodes: Harley-Davidson motorcycles) * Baticons (Altmodes: Bats) * Monkeicons (Despite there being no Curious Georgicon) (Altmodes: Monkeys) * Arbitrary Citybots (Altmodes: Taxis and Buses) * Decepticon Workers (Altmodes: Chevrolet Camaros of all kinds) Other Characters: * Sunlyte (Altmode: Sunflower-type plant) * Timezone (Altmode: Rolex watch) * Primal, The Great (Altmode: Phoenix) * Metallica (Cameo) (Altmode: Car of some sort) Category:Transformers Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021